By The Light Of John's Computer
by CiaranCrockerbert
Summary: JohnDave smuff and general boyfriends being cute. Okay it's all smuff I can't lie to you. They do it once at Dave's and once at John's.
1. Smuff

Dave couldn't believe it. Not only was he screwing his best friend, he was screwing his _very_ willing best friend, and it was Egbert's dick buried in his ass. Egbert's glorious, thick dick pumping in and out of him, awkwardly shifting to find the blond's special spot. John kept making tiny noises in between gasps, which filled most of the silence. Dave kept a hand over his mouth, muffling the noises so they wouldn't get caught.

The TV played in the living room, and Dave wasn't sure if Bro had fallen asleep yet. The older Strider usually fell asleep around two am, but the clock had fallen off of Dave's bedside table. Dave blamed John for that one. He'd had on a watch earlier, but... he'd had a lot of things on earlier. The watch was first to go.

"Dave," John gasped, leaning over closer to Dave's face. His lips were parted slightly, blue eyes sparkling. He smiled, buck teeth glittering slightly in the moonlight from Dave's window.

"J-John," Dave arched a little as John brushed barely past his spot. "A l-little t-to the side."

"Y-yeah, okay." The dark haired boy shifted, and Dave had to bite his lip to keep from calling out right there and then.

The blond's hands tightened on the bed sheets, and John smiled in almost a triumphant way, catching Dave's lips. Their kiss felt hotter than the ones before, what with the tension and grinding. John slipped his tongue in Dave's mouth, open and gasping. Dave accepted it gratefully, and John reached in between their hot bodies to grab at Dave's cock, pumping it slightly to his rhythm. It was a bit different than Dave was used to, but figured it was John's personal rhythm based on the ease, which was almost more hot.

"I-I love you," John gasped, "so much. Oh god Dave."

"I love you too. I love you - aaahhh do that again!" Dave bit down on his first two fingers as his internal rubber band neared it's breaking point.

John thrusted harder into Dave's ass, and fluctuated his grip on Dave's dick. He was nearing the edge too, Dave could tell. "Cum with me," he whispered, strained, as he latched onto Dave's neck.

Dave nodded, stretching his neck sideways to give the other boy more room to bite on his neck - god those teeth felt amazing. John gave a few last thrusts, one landing right on Dave's prostate. He came right there, groaning around his hand. John came in his ass, lazily riding out his last burst. He pulled out, throwing away the condom. (Even if he hadn't _planned_ on fucking his best friend, Dave had a few he'd stolen from Bro - not that he seemed to ever use them). John flopped down, curling into Dave. Their bodies gave off even more heat to the air, radiating off of them. The dark haired boy hummed a vaguely familiar tune faintly, looking into Dave's eyes.

"So... what are we now?" John whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Like best bros still, or are we fuck buddies, or together -"

"John."

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

John kissed him softly. "I do. I told you that."

"Do you want to be together?"

"That'd be... nice."

"Then," Dave rolled onto this side, "we're together. Mark today down, John. First day of our relationship. Right now."

John laughed. "Okay. Well, I'm tired, and I want to just sleep next to you."

"Good idea. Hopefully Bro didn't hear."

"Oh shit," blue eyes went wide. "I forgot about your brother."

"Oh shit is right," Dave sighed. "Hopefully if he heard, he's cool with it."

"Oh god," John mumbled, hiding his face in the crook of Dave's neck.

"We're fine. Go to sleep, we need it," Dave mumbled. "I love you."

"Okay. Love you too."

The two slipped off slowly, and Bro finally turned off the TV. He'd heard only bits and pieces, but Dave didn't need to know that. It wasn't like he didn't expect it or something. John wasn't too good at hiding his blush, and Dave was hardly better. "Teenagers," Bro muttered. It was one thirty am, he realized. He'd be going to be early. "Oh well."

John was the first one awake. He peppered Dave with kisses until the other teen woke up. He bat playfully at John's hands as the other attempted to tickle him. "Dude, my ass is sore, don't do that," he laughed.

"Sorry," John cooed, wrapping his arms around Dave's waist.

"I don't think it's _entirely_ your fault, but okay."

"Hmm. I'm hungry."

"We can't go anywhere though. Bro won't let me drive the truck alone."

"Uuuuggghhh. I'm still hungry."

"We_ did_ get some good exercise last night."

"Uh huuhh."

There was a knock on the door, and the two jumped. "Yo, get up," Bro called.

"Did we sleep in?" Dave asked. "It can't be noon already."

"It's not," John muttered, looking over the bed. "It's like nine."

"...what the fuck."

The next time they did it was even more nerve wracking than the first time. Dave had confronted Bro about it after John went back home, and Bro admitted he knew. Rose knew, because of late night conversations about John's visit. Jade ... he wasn't sure about her, but she caught wind of everything eventually.

But John's dad didn't know. Dave came over three days before Rose and Jade would show up, ready to mack very publically on John, but on the way home from the airport John had rushedly explained that _his dad didn't know yet and he was planning on telling him soon_. However, Mr. Egbert also didn't ask. They spent most of the first day in John's room, catching up and making out. They talked a little about telling him, but John was really nervous and opted to wait.

Until the third day, they kept their secret okay. One instance of a blow job while Mr. Egbert was out getting stuff (fuck was John good at that). But the third day rolled around, the day before Rose and Jade were due to show up, and John really wanted to try again. Mr. Egbert told them he'd be out for most of the night for a meeting, and Dave gave John's ass a squeeze.

They didn't have a time. No idea when Mr. Egbert would be back, or if Rose or Jade would show up early. But Dave wanted John's dick up his ass, John willing. So he was ready to try.

The minute the Egbert car pulled out of the driveway, John gave Dave a look. "Bed or couch?" he mumbled, as if his dad could still hear.

"Bed. Couch later."

John smiled, cheeks turning pink. He caught Dave's lips, threading his fingers through the blond's hair. Dave slipped his hands around John's waist, running them under the pale material of his shirt. John felt amazing under his fingertips, and a half tent appeared in his pants. They broke for breath and John pulled them towards his room.

Dave pulled off his shirt, and John snatched his sunglasses off his face. Setting them down, the dark haired boy pulled off his own shirt, knocking his glasses off onto the bed. Nudging them to the side, Dave heard the frames hit the floor with a soft _thump_. The two teens started to grind on each other, hardening. John wrapped his arms around Dave's neck, pulling him down onto the bed, rolling over. Dave's hands wandered, kneading into the other boy's skin. The light of the computer cast them in a soft glow, and Dave thought it felt perfect for their second fuck.

John pulled away from the kiss and dragged his tongue up Dave's neck. The blond shivered with pleasure and groaned. Huffing, John pulled down the waistband of Dave's jeans. "Take off yours too," Dave gasped as John palmed him.

"O-okay. Just give me a second." John shivered as Dave tugged on his pants, and wiggled to slip them off.

The darker haired boy slid down, mouthing at Dave's dick through his boxers. Dave tensed, arching as John licked at him. "W-wait," he gasped. "I wanna f-fuck you properly."

"Couldn't wait?" John mumbled sensually, "You wanted my dick that badly?"

"Yes, yes."

"Alright," the look in John's eyes told Dave he wanted it as badly as he did.

"Lube?"

"Bedside, just a second," John grabbed the bottle out of his drawer.

He spread some on his fingers, and reached around to start preparing Dave. The first one slid in easier than it had their first time. John wiggled his eyebrows at Dave. "Been going at it alone then?" he whispered. "You're so ready for me."

Two fingers in and Dave arched, helping John pump him with slow movements. The dark haired boy moved his fingers to add into the feeling, and Dave began to leak a bit. John's dick popped out of his boxers slightly, ready for Dave. "Ready?"

"Yes yes god yes," Dave smiled at his boyfriend, eager and ready.

John shifted, pulling them both up into a sitting position. Both pairs of boxers were discarded, and Dave spread his legs. John pulled on a condom, lubing himself up and -

"God yes," Dave hissed to cover the slight pain.

The blond slowly lowered himself onto John, completely sheathed within a minute. Dave had been wanting to try riding, so stopped John from laying down and started to lift up. He dropped up himself down, moaning. John sat back, revelling in the new feeling. Dave was hot and amazing, squeezing him on the way up. Using his boyfriend's shoulders for support, Dave kept up his actions, lost in the blissful heat.

Moans echoed through the empty house. John's thick cock filled Dave perfectly, not too big but still nice. The blond tried picking up the pace, and John started snapping up to meet him. Dave's cock twitched with every bounce leaking and shining. John took hold of it, and Dave briefly wished the other could blow him. But riding felt too good.

John started a rhythm, asking quietly, "You okay? Still good?"

"Yes. Yes I'm amazing. You still doing good?" Dave panted.

"Yeah. Just - just keep doing that. Oh god."

Dave thought John had been holding back the first time, but even as Dave freely moaned his heart out, John only made tiny, pleasured noises. He was a quiet one, it seemed. Maybe trying to sneak around his dad had done it.

Didn't really matter at the moment. Not with Dave busy riding him.

Both of them crept closer and closer to the edge, rocking John's bed. They were both as red as beats, filling the air with moaning and panting. And then the phone rang.

"Ig-ignore it," John mumbled. "We'd don't have to pick up."

"O-okay."

The phone went to voicemail, and Jade's voice rang out from it. "Hey guys! My plane got here early, so Bec and I are taking a taxi over to your house! See you!"

Dave stopped, straddling John's hips. Their eyes went wide. "The airport is ten minutes away from here," John mumbled.

"Then we better make this quick."

They'd lost some of their rhythm, but the fear (and adrenaline) of getting caught spurred them on. John incited a sloppy make out, running his free hand through Dave's hair.

John finished first with a low groan right into Dave's mouth. He finished Dave off shortly after with his mouth. Pulling on his boxers, John tried to glance at the clock -

There was a knock on the front door. They both froze, and John glanced over at Dave, who was still butt naked. "I'll get it?" John shrugged, and Dave passed him a shirt. He pulled it on, not looking to see what it was.

Scrambling down the stairs, he unlocked the door. Jade waved once he got it open, adjusting her book bag and holding a rolling suitcase. "Hey John! Long time no - is that Dave's shirt?"

John looked down and swore quietly. "Yeah. Must've pulled it on by mistake. Ha ha."

"Alright. C'mon Bec!" Jade motioned, and John was nearly trampled by the pure white dog.

John dodged, and Bec went bounding upstairs. Jade followed, chatting with John as they went upstairs to drop off her stuff. Bec scratched at John's bedroom door, whining. John knocked, and Dave opened up, wearing John's shirt. "So you noticed," John muttered.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up! Were you sleeping?" Jade asked.

"Nah Harley. Nice to see you."

Jade laughed. "Hey Dave."

John couldn't help but snicker too, because he noticed that Dave had his glasses propped up on top of his shades.

**A/N ? Senseless smuff. If inaccurate : I am a dfab virgin and**

**Yeah that's p much it**

**So have JohnDave smuff.**


	2. How Rose Found Out

\- tentacleTherapst [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 3:26 -

TT: Dave are you awake?

TT: Dave?

TG: i am now

TG: thanks for waking me up

TT: Sorry. I was simply wondering how your visit with John went.

TG: good

TT: He left yesterday right?

TG: yeah hes probably at home

TG: why

TT: You did say you'd tell me.

TT: What did you two do?

TG: normal bro shit

TG: video games

TG: avoided my bro

TG: fucked

TT: Really now?

TG: shit

TG: wait

TG: you werent supposed to know yet

TT: Oh, I thought you were kidding.

TG: ...

TT: So you too did actually do it? I'm surprised.

TG: so was i

TT: You didn't initiate it?

TG: no

TG: we were talking about stuff

TG: he asked if i was dating anyone

TG: told him no

TG: he turned all red and asked of he could kiss me

TG: it escalated from there and suddenly his dick was in my ass

TT: Interesting. I'll have to pester him about his thoughts.

TG: yo be careful with my boyfriend's pretty head

TT: I'll be sure to keep that in mind.

TG: can i go back to bed now that ive confessed my sins

TT: Fine. Good... Morning Dave.

TG: yeah you too

\- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 3:38 -

**Yo. Wanna know how Bro, Jade, and Dad Egbert found out?**

**Good because I'm doing it.**


	3. How Bro Found Out

Dave flopped down on the couch next to Bro. The older Strider pretended not to notice, only continued to play his game.

Shifting uncomfortably, Dave asked, "So how much do you know?"

Bro laughed, leaning back on the couch. He didn't answer, and Dave frowned. "Bro I know you know something so cough it up."

"I don't know what you're talkin' about lil man."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Dave turned a deep shade of red at the thought of having to actually say it aloud in front of his brother.

"Nope."

"...I hate you."

"Mhm."

A few moments of silence passed before Dave finally mumbled, "What do you know about me and John?"

"I certainly heard moans comin' from your room."

"Ohhhhgod."

Bro laughed again, pausing the game and throwing an arm around Dave's shoulders. Dave facepalmed, face bright red. "Sol lil man, what's the details? You two datin' now or what? Who topped?"

"F-fuck you Bro."

"I believe you're savin' that for John, Dave!"

"Bro!"

"Just answer the question."

"...y-yes we're d-dating." Dave got really quiet and mumbled, "J-john topped."

Bro laughed again, releasing Dave. The younger Strider put his face in his hands, muttering. He finally stood, and walked back to his room.

So. Bro knew.


	4. How Jade Found Out

\- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 1:30 -

EB: hey jade.

EB: so

EB: about when you arrived at my house.

GG: what about it? but hey john!

EB: uh

EB: do you know what was

EB: what was going on?

GG: um, i had an idea but i didnt think really think about it!

GG: i was just excited to see you guys!

EB: ...oh.

EB: okay.

EB: well i just

EB: ...

GG: yeah?

GG: what do you want to tell me john?

GG: its alright! i wont tell anyone if you dont want me to!

EB: dave and i are dating.

GG: thats great! im happy for you guys!

GG: hes really liked you for a while you know

EB: wait really.

GG: yeah!

GG: he talked about it a lot sometimes

EB: that little...

EB: why didn't he tell me?!

EB: talk to you later jade, i have a strider to grill.

GG: okay john! see you!

\- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 1:40 -


	5. How Dad Found Out

John stood at the kitchen door, chewing on his lip. He really should have told Dad about Dave a while ago, but ... he'd been nervous. And then they'd nearly gotten caught while ... 'on the phone'. He'd passed it off as nothing, but he couldn't do that too many times. Dad would start to get suspicious. He couldn't hide this forever. Honeslty, he didn't even want to hide it anymore. It was an annoying secret to keep.

Walking into the kitchen, John bounced on his feet while waiting for Dad to notice him. "Uh, Dad?" he finally asked.

"Yes John?" Dad greeted, setting down the hot tray he'd been holding.

"I, uh, have something to tell you."

"Go ahead son," Dad smiled warmly.

"It's about Dave."

"Mhm."

"We uh. When I went over to his house. We, well, we started dating."

"Are you still dating?"

"Yeah."

"Alright."

John blinked in surprise, and smiled a little. "Really? Oh, I was worried you'd be mad I didn't tell you or something..."

"John, I am proud of you no matter who you choose to date. Thank you for telling me." Dad ruffled John's hair a bit before adding. "And if you need a bit of alone time, son, just tell me."

"Oh... thanks Dad..."

**Bonuses over! Hope you enjoyed this story!**


End file.
